Best friends
by Pandaroboter
Summary: That's my first fan fiction, so I know there's room for improvement! Hope you like it though : Oh, and English is not my first language so excuse all the mistakes you may find. So now, have fun at reading this story. One thing I have to tell you before you start, it's about Severus Snape and Lily Evans...if you ship James and Lily you may not like it as much as Snily - shippers...
1. Chapter 1

**Best friends**

Severus has never spoken to Lily since he called her ''Mudblood''. The silence between them has been running for a month now. He felt so miserable and regrets that this word has slipped out of his mouth so much.  
Every time he looks at her in class she turns around and starts a conversation with James.  
He still hated James. Even though he had stopped hanging out with Lily, he keeps on bullying him. He was quite uncertain if it will ever be over.

Today was Monday and they had potions in the morning. Together with the Gryffindors. Like every day since the fight with Lily he walked alone on his way to potions. He has stopped hanging around with Mulciber and the others as well. Basically he spends most of his time alone in the library or in his bed.  
"Hey, Snivellus!", called James just as Snape rounded the corner. He hated this name, but didn't replied. He walked past James, Lily, Pettigrew, Sirius and Lupin as usual. One month ago Lily would've protected him, but now she was laughing with them.  
"Come in!", shouted Slughorn from inside the classroom, so they all entered. "Sit down, and put out your potion books!", he said. Snape puts out his book. It was full of little hints and notes, he's written by himself. Only Lily knows that he's written in his book and only she knows about his secret name. The half-blood prince.  
After potions they had a free lesson. He decides to go down to the lake, because it was beautiful weather. He stepped down the stone steps and saw James with his friends and Lily at the river. His fists were balled and at the moment he saw that Lily had just kissed James on his cheek. He broke into a run. He screamed "You swine!" and pushed James onto the ground. They were rolling on the ground and trying to hit each other. Snape couldn't believe that Lily has kissed James. It couldn't be true!  
She was used to hate James!  
Suddenly there was a hand pulling at his shoulder. "Stop! Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape. Detention for you both!" It was the voice of Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house. Snape stood up quickly and nearly toppled again. James stood up, too and smiled. "Tomorrow, at 5pm, in my office!", she said. After giving them a reproachful look, she hurried back to the castle.  
Snape hated detention, and the fact that he has to sit for two hours in the same room with James doesn't made it better at all.  
"What was that for?", snapped Lily. It was the first thing she said to him after one month. "Why have you kissed that jerk?!", replied Snape as nasty as she had spoken to him. "'Cause I like him!", she answered. "Oh, suddenly?! I thought you hated him? And now you're best friends?", Snape nearly shouted the last two words. He didn't meant to be nasty to her, but he was full of anger about everyone and everything. "Well, he isn't as bad as I thought.", replied Lily and gave James a very meaningful look. That was enough. Snape turned around and ran away.  
Lily loves James?! That has to be a nightmare!  
It was obvious that this wasn't a dream. He didn't wake up. He keeps on running until he reached the dungeons. But instead of entering the Slytherin common room he turns around the next corner and crouches down in front of a big window. His fists were still balled and he had blood on his nose. James must've hit him there. But he doesn't care about the blood...he still sees this one scene in front of his eyes. Lily kissing James. As longer as he thought about Lily the more tears were flooding down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was time to head off for detention. It was one minute past 5pm when Snape knocked at the door of Professor McGonagall's office. "Come in!", she called from inside. "You're too late.", said James with an slightly evil smile on his face. Professor McGonnagall pointed to a chair in front of her desk, and Snape sits down.  
The next two hours felt like the longest two hours Snape has ever experienced. After he finally finished 5 pages of writing about the history of Hogwarts, they were allowed to go.  
Of course James didn't let him go without trying to hit him in his stomach. But it didn't worked, Snape had almost reached the next corner. Soon after he was sure that James didn't followed him, he broke into a run. He doesn't know why, actually because nothing bad had happened...he just wanted to get away from James as fast as he could.

It was dinner time and all students were on their way to the great hall. Snape decided to walk together with Mulicber and the others again. ''If Lily is good friends with James and the other jerks I can start to hanging out with Mulciber and the others again!", he thought. Even though it hurts 'cause he always reminds the several times where Lily said that his friends aren't funny but evil he didn't turned around when he was about to sit down beside his Syltherin friends.  
"Hey, Snape! Stopped hanging out with that mudblood have ya?", asked a boy he didn't even know really. His fists balled and the anger in his stomach rose again but he tried to keep as calm as he could. "Obviously.", was the only word that slipped out between his lips. "Good choice!" said another friend of him. That was enough! Snape jumped to his feet "You don't understand, do you? No you don't 'cause you're a jerkface! Yeah, that's what you are!" These few words felt so good. It was like a dragon in his soul had finally found it's way outside.  
He knows that he will never be friends with those guys again. But that doesn't mattered right now. All that counts was Lily. He has to find her, to talk to her and to say her that he loves her, and always will!

He ran through several floors before he found her. She sat in front of a window. ''Hey, Evans!" he shouted. Her head turned slowly around. It was clear that she thought that Snape was James, cause there was a smile on her face. But after seeing the face of her once best friend, it faded away. "What do you want?", she snapped.  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all I've done! I never wanted to call you like I've done.  
I'm really sorry...and if I could I would turn back time."  
For a moment it looked like Lily would slap him in his face. But one second later, she hugged him tightly. Snape couldn't belive that this was really happening. It seemed so unreal, and for a moment he was really frightened that all was just a dream and he would wake up in his dormitory. But he didn't wake up. He stood in this corridor in a hug with Lily Evans for like a thousand years. After a long time Lily let go of him, and looked him directly in the eyes. Her eyes were full of tears, so were his.  
"It was painful," she said, smiling "not being your friend anymore."  
"I know, he replied. I still regret everything I've done. I hope you'll forgive me! Do you?"  
But she didn't said anything. All she does was putting her arms around his wrist and putting her head on his chest. They stood like this for a few minutes and don't even moved when some first years passed. They didn't move either when they heard familiar voices out of the next corridor. The voices of James, Sirius and Peter. In the last seconds Lily let go of Snape but didn't go away. She stayed at his side.

"Hey, Lily! Does this 'creature' bother you?", called James with a smile of deepest satisfaction on his face.  
"No, he doesn't bothered me. The only one who bothers me is YOU, James!" she said.  
"What did you say?", said James with such a perplexed look that it wasn't clear if he figured out that Lily was being honest.  
"I said YOU-ARE-THE-ONLY-ONE-WHO-BOTHERES-ME-RIGHT-NOW!", she said with the patience as though she's talking to a three - year old toddler.  
"Repeat that!", said James, after taking his wand out of his robes, pointing it directly at Snape.  
"Don't do anything to him, James!", shrieked Lily, who was in a real rage right now.  
James didn't stopped though. He yelled "Stupefy!" and the spell hit Snape right between the eyes.


End file.
